An Evening Chat
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Shortly after James and Lily are killed, England visits Dumbledore to discuss some important things.


Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk calmly, hands folded together. He gazed silently at the man who sat across from him. The man who looked back at him was Arthur Kirkland. Any random person would deem Arthur as just a normal muggle man who was probably boring. Albus however, knew much better. Arthur Kirkland was no normal man. He was the personification of England, the actual country. His eyes were a dark forest green and his hair was the color of straw and looked very tousled. Despite being hundreds of years old, the country had the form of a young man in his early twenties. Arthur had a small smile on his face as he talked to the old wizard.

"I can't believe that after all of this stress he's finally gone, and it's all thanks to a small one year old!" Arthur was saying joyfully. "Now I don't have to deal with all the chaos that Voldemort was causing in my country."

"Yes, it is true. Thanks to young Harry wizards can sleep peacefully again at night. It really is a shame about James and Lily though." Albus replied solemnly.

"Where will Harry be living now? He has other family, right?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes, he'll be staying with his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. Trust me dear England, Harry will be very safe there." Albus told him. England grinned when Dumbledore called him bi his country name. It felt nice for another human besides his boss to understand his life as a nation.

"It's a shame about the poor lad. Oh well, hopefully his Aunt and Uncle will treat him as their own." Arthur said lightly. He himself had briefly met James and Lily Potter. From what he could go by, any relative of Lily's was probably charming.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure that they'll treat him like their own son, but we won't have to be worried about any danger." Dumbledore said, eyes downcast to the floor. He knew that Lily and her sister Petunia were not in a good relationship anymore, but he was certain that they would at least treat Harry respectable.

"But what sort of danger? Voldemorts gone, is he not?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"I'm truly sorry Arthur, but I do have some suspicions. I believe that there is a chance Voldemort could possibly come back..eventually. If he does, it will all come down to Harry in the end." The old wizard said.

"What? You mean that he's not fully dead?" Arthur asked in alarm.

"It is possible" Dumbledore said slowly. "Not many people think this though. They all want him to be gone, so they'll stick true to their beliefs."

"Will he go after Harry if he comes back?" Arthur wondered aloud.

"If he does, young Harry will be protected. I have placed him with his relatives because of the blood wards that were set up. Lily's sister Petunia has Harry's blood within her. As long as he lives there, he will be protected." Dumbledore said simply. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't understand. Why would blood wards protect him?" He asked.

"Because Lily gave her life for Harry. That is what made Voldemort disappear." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh" Was all Arthur said, a disappointed look on his face. "I guess I shouldn't be so excited for the Dark Lord's supposal death then."

"My only hope is that someday he will truly be gone" Dumbledore replied.

"Didn't you just say that Harry is supposed to defeat him? You honestly can't put all of this on a boy...isn't there something we can do? Perhaps my brothers and I can help somehow." Arthur suggested.

"I'm not sure that there's much you can do" Dumbledore told him. "And you already have enough stress with the muggle world as well. All we can do is wait and hope for the best. Eventually Harry will come to Hogwarts and receive an education. We'll keep an eye on him."

"If you say so" Arthur said. "I feel great right now with all the people celebrating. Still, I've been through enough wars, both muggle and wizard, to know how serious they can be."

"England" Dumbledore sighed, but he had a kind smile on his face. "It is so honorable to know a man who has lived longer and experienced more things than most could ever dream of. Do not worry about Voldemort for now. We have plenty of time, my dear country"

"Of course" Arthur agreed before looking at his watch. "I should really get going Albus. I have paperwork to finish and then my boss is meeting with France's boss tomorrow morning, so that means I'll have to keep the stupid frog entertained while our bosses converse. That in itself is a tiresome task so I'll need plenty of rest."

"Certainly" Dumbledore agreed. "But you must come 'round for tea soon. Maybe we'll be able to discuss happier things."

"I look forward to it" Arthur said with a grin.

"Have a good time tomorrow. I can only imagine how interesting the country of France is." Dumbledore said, blue eyes twinkling.

"Ha, interesting my arse" Arthur laughed. "That git is just a pervert. But oh well...he has proven to be useful a few times in the past. Well, goodbye then Albus."

With that, Arthur used the Headmaster's fireplace to floo back home. Dumbledore watched him go with a sad smile. The past week had been rough with James and Lily's death, but there was now a new hope.

Things would be okay eventually.

**a/n: I wrote this after finishing a math quiz today. Sorry if it's crap...if you do like it, feel free to leave a review or something. Sorry if the hp facts aren't straight, I haven't read Harry Potter for a few years.**

**ps: A Little Problem will be updated sometime tomorrow!  
><strong>


End file.
